


The Darkest Waters

by Choppedblazewere



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, OC, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choppedblazewere/pseuds/Choppedblazewere
Summary: Waterhop is a young Froakie happy with his old life. But after that life his taken from him by one human, he travels with the other Pokemon held captive by him. Join Waterhop as he finds the true meaning of trust, friendship`s, betrayals, and despair.





	1. New Beginnings

“Aww!! Dad!! Come here you have to see this!!” A voice shouted above him.

 

The tiny young froakie was laying in a tiny river bed half of his body in the water hoping to hide from humans, seems like his disguise didn't work. Glancing around him for a escape he couldn't find one quick enough he looked up again to see the tiny human`s paw coming straight for him.

 

Panicking now he hopped out of the way just in time he could see the tiny one puffing in frustration. Suddenly he saw a bigger human stopping his way over to the tiny one, “What is it Krystal?”

 

The tiny one pointed to froakie, “Look at the tiny frog. Can I keep it? Pretty please!” Krystal grabbed the bigger human's clothing softly, “Pretty please, dad?”

 

This is my chance! He hopped off into the plants he ran faster than he ever has. As he ran off he heard Krystal cry out, “Huh? Where did it go? Dad if I find it can I keep it?”

 

“Umm.. Let`s discuss this with your mother. Come on let's go find her- hey wait Krystal! Don't go running off my yourself!”

 

Hearing very loud thumping on the hard ground turning around he saw the tiny human following him! She yelled back, “Thanks dad! I will get it!”

 

How did she find him so fast? He hopped harder running his tiny legs as fast as they could go, but as he glanced over his shoulder it wasn't enough speed. No! No! I don't want to be captured by humans. He has heard tales from other pokemon that those who meets humans never gets seen or heard from again.

 

Now he will be one of those pokemon! I can't let that happen!

 

Putting on another burst of speed he hopped through bright green plants he heard the human stopping even faster he could almost feel the dirt the human paws through up. “I will get you little frog! I've always wanted a pokemon of my own!” Krystal yelled out.

 

It won't be this pokemon! He darted through more plants hoping to confuse the human but Krystal was not falling for it, she was right behind him. The human reached out with her paws to grab him, she was so close.

 

Darting through more plants and trees now he had to give it to this human, she doesn't give up! She got more and more closer till finally she was able to grab him by his scruff.

 

I have to get away, I can't let this human take me away! He kicked at the human growling at her to let him go but it wasn't phasing the human at all.

 

To his horror her eyes were shining at the tiny frog not realizing he wanted to get away.


	2. Possible escape??! Anddd nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help on what pokemon will be the main characters of this story so far ive got, Mimikyu, Charmeleon, and maybe a Riolu, and of course Froakie. There will be alot more pokemon down the road but all ive come up with is those, so if you want a pokemon in this story tell me! I will probably include it!

He wasn't going to give up though! He started kicking more and more till suddenly more pounding came from the bushes and a second later the older human came out he walked over to Krystal with extreme worry across his face.

 

“I told you not to leave my sight, Krystal! What would happen if you got hurt?”

 

Krystal whipped around to face him, his head spinning from the sudden motion, she was smiling across the face as she held him up, “I caught him dad! I can have him now right?!” She peered up to him.

 

The poor frog looked on to the human with discomfort thinking maybe he might understand he didn't want to be taken by a human against his will.

 

But this `dad` stared at him then to the girl smiling he approved to the frogs dismay, “Sure sweetie but first we have to get mom`s approval first. Come on now we have to find our way back.”

 

Krystal ran forward hugging dad and squeezing the poor frog between them, “Thank you dad! I promise i'll take care of this cutie!”

 

The dad chuckled, “You cant thank me yet.” He glanced up to the sky noticing how dark it was getting he lightly taking one of the younger girl`s hands,the froakie in the other hand. “All right come on we better get going. We can't be outside once it gets dark.”

 

After awhile of the two humans walked through trees he started observing around him, maybe he could grab onto a branch or something.

 

Even though the sun was going down he could see clearly, he scanned the area to his surprise there a small black Pokemon hidden in the bushes beside them. The scatterbug glimpsed at him in fear and horror, she was afraid of being seen by the humans.

 

But maybe this scatterbug could help him escape! He called out to her, “Please! Can you help me!” She jumped back looking at the humans to see if they noticed, thankfully they were talking about something.

 

“Please! I don't want to be captured by them! If you distract them for me for even a heartbeat I can escape!” He yelled out to the Pokemon.

The scatterbug looked on in horror still considering her thoughts and consequences then shook her head with a backward glance she muttered, “I can't help you. I'm sorry!” Then she ran off.


	3. First Glimpse

No! His one chance of escaping! Glancing at the humans in terror and dismay, is this my fate? Looking to the darkening sky he gulped, “I'm sorry, Mother. I guess I won't be coming back to you.” He whispered in vain.

 

As they trekked ahead he thought about his life that was being torn from him, his sweet mother and father, his siblings. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to them.

 

His thoughts were full of dismay and sadness as the two humans hiked their way through the bushes and trees till they came upon an open air. Looking ahead with curiosity, he has never been outside of the forest before, he spotted a few big human dens here and there with a long black path ahead of them going the opposite direction.

 

Dad signed, “We are out of the forest!” Krystal smiled to him when glancing at her the little frog could tell she was tired, tripping over her feet every couple heartbeats.

 

With that the two humans went to one of the dens it looked massive to him, with plants growing around it and to his amazement even some on the house itself! The areas he could see through the green plants were brown and tan color.

 

They entered into a white door and breathed out they both were forgetting the frog in their happiness to be home.

 

He would never know what that felt like ever again if he stays here.

 

Krystal shot up when she saw the froakie in her arms her eyes lighting up again as if she forgot he was there and ran around the den. “Mom! Mom! Look at what I found!”

 

The girl was running so fast he couldn't catch a glimpse of anything around him. When suddenly he halted his head spinning, when he glanced up he saw another human staring at him with something in her hand. She paused what she was doing to stare at him and the girl her face full of confusion. “Um, Krystal what is that?”

 

He was shaken again and Krystal shouted out, “A pokemon! We found him out in the woods. Can I keep him?”

 

The human gaped at the frog then to Krystal and to dad when he heard him walk up behind. “Mom just say yes. If we don't we will never hear the end of it.” Dad put his hand on Krystal's shoulder. “Besides we told her she would be able to get a pokemon soon or later” He shrugged, “So why not now.”

 

“Mom please!!”

 

Please say no, please say no, he prayed.


	4. New Life

Mom signed admitting defeat, "Fine. But you have to feed him, you have to keep an eye on him constantly, got it Krystal?" She pointed the thing in her hand to Krystal pointing it forward with every word.

The girl shook her head bringing the frog closer and nuzzling him, to his horror, and whispered, "I will take care of you… Waterhop! That's your name, Waterhop!" Great, he thought, i'm stuck with these humans and I get a name? What have I done to deserve this? Thankfully his siblings weren't here to see this, he would be a laughing stock.

Mom laughed at the name returning to whatever she was doing, "What kind of name is that?"

Still holding him close she chirped, "Because we found him in the water and he has the color of water. And cause he can hop very far! So Waterhop!"

The dad laughed behind her, "That is a cute name Krystal. Now go wash up it's almost dinner from the looks of it."

"Okay! Dad!"

Krystal ran up the stairs off to the side and across a small hallway and opened up a door closing it behind her she hopped forward. Suddenly everything was bright yellow in the room she looked at him excitement in her eyes, "You are mine now! Oh i'm so happy! Ahh you are so cute in the light!" she pinched his cheek lightly.

Now that he could see her she had bright blond hair and to his amazement boldly green eyes, almost the color of the grass in the bright beautiful morning.

She was about pinch his face again when suddenly to his delight there was a noise from below, it sounded like a human`s yell.

With sadness she pulled back from him, "I have to go now Waterhop! But I will be back." and she ran out of the room.

Shrieking in on himself he peered around the small room, it was bright pale purple with a large nest on one side looking down he saw he was on something high that was a deep brown color. There was stuff on the walls but having no idea what it was he dismissed it.

Getting up he saw behind him his own sad reflection staring back at him, it reminded him of his nest and his family near a small pond probably by now wondering where he was. He will never see them again. He will live on the rest of his sad miserable days with these humans never going outside. They probably won't trust him to be out or if they do they will follow him everywhere he goes.


	5. Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! or whatever....

The tiny Froakie smiled as the memories went through his mind, he can still remember how he felt at being locked up in the house all alone. But eventually he began to warm up to Krystal and her family, they even let him outside during the day if he didn't run off. Our thoughts and feelings towards humans were all wrong.

He even began to like his new name, Waterhop he thought was a good name for him. 

“Where are we going, Waterhop?”

A memory burst into his mind. 

Krystal running after him, it was a hot, greenleaf day. The dazzling green leaves from the bushes greeted them as they ran through the forest where Krystal found him.

Remembering his family that he left behind he hopped faster occasionally checking behind him to make sure Krystal was there. He thought it might be good to see his family, if they haven't moved yet, and to show them Krystal to say that he was happy where he was. But he wasn't gone for good.

He couldn't help but smile as he hopped over a small pond, and as they ran beside an abandoned human`s home. It was all so familiar to him beside being gone for a couple moons, as they passed through some hanging leafs he saw his family through some bushes. 

Signing he glanced behind him to Krystal and signaled to her to stay, it won't be any good if she comes crashing in on their home, she nodded back staying put.

With that he hopped through the hard branches and smiled as all of his family's eyes turned to him they all ran at him without a moment's hesitation and wrapped their arms around him. And of course his mother was crying all over him he could barely hear any of them over their tears. 

“Please stop, I love you too. Please your crushing me.” 

As they slowly let go of him he saw his mom and dad first, how they have an aged aura about them. Then to his two siblings he smiled as one of them came over and lightly punched his shoulder smirking, “Hey, why did you made us worry about you so much you look healthy to me. So you weren't injured by some other pokemon or nothing.”

Taking a deep breath he explained what has happened to him the past few moons. They looked on in horror as he explained him getting captured but then it turned to a deep concern as he went about Krystal right outside their home.

“WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE.” He jumped away as his dad shouted at him. Normally he never yells.


	6. End of Family

“I-I thought it would show you that humans are not as bad as we once thought some are good and can be trusted.” He shuttered.

“I don't care what you thought, you better drive her away while we start packing cause if you would have thought better you would know that humans can never find our home. And now because of you we have to find a new home.” he turned away then breathed, “And maybe you shouldn't follow us.”

“What are you talking about? We can trust her. Why are you moving? Come on brother`s help me out here.”

But they stood next to mother not daring to defy father, “Sorry brother we hope you go on well.” 

What is happening? Why are they doing this? What has happen to them while I was gone? They wasn't like this before.

“What happened while I was gone. Why are you doing this?” He demanded to know.

Dad turned around to face him, “You want to know? Well while you were gone with this so called `harmless` human we had to assume the worst has happened to you. We constantly don't want to conclude that so you can just leave with your human.”

He can't believe this is happening. His vision started getting blurry through frustration and tears forming.

“Fine go hide but while you are in some hole somewhere all I ask is that you remember me, cause I will remember you always no matter what you say or do. Because you are my family.”

With that statement he ran through the bushes to find Krystal still there but trying to reach the tree branches above her, being in her own child mind. He gave up his family for her, he thought with bitterness, he doesn't know if it was worth it in the end.

Krystal heard the leaves rustling and glanced down to see Waterhop in frustrated tears bending down to pick him up in her arms she smiled at him, “Hey, there isnt any reason to be sad. What did you wanted to show me Waterhop? Was it through that bush?”

But before she could peer through the leaves he gripped her shirt and shook his head, seeing to know the message she turned around making her way home. While walking she tried to sooth him, “Do you want mom`s cooking tonight I might be able to sneak you some.”

He shook his head not really listening, he did made a new family it seems but was the price worth it. To trade a new one for old family, what kind of monster is he.


	7. Its over..

Why did his mind had to daydream now?! He has to save that Skitty! Titting the cloth, he leaped from the table and ran for the door to outside. 

Where was that Skitty?

As if on cue he heard a loud shriek, “Get away from me!” 

He ran towards the sound as fast as his legs would take him, pelting through bushes and shrubbery he could smell blood and he tried running quicker.

Coming to a halt his eyes widened when he saw the scene, the tiny Skitty was sprawled on the grass blood coming from her leg. Two humans all dressed in black with rods with energy vibrating from them pointing at the Skitty.

“What are you doing to her?!” He yelled out jumping in front of the Skitty, not thinking ahead.

“Look a Froakie! You definitely don't see a lot of those around here!” One of the humans mumbled.

“That is definitely better than a worthless Skitty. We have to capture it for Visage!” 

They both smiled at each other then walked forward maliciously pointing the energy rods at him. Moving aside a bit he opened his mouth to use bubble on them but they seemed hardly affected by it.

Is it because he is so low power and have never been in a fight before?

“That's all you got? That is kinda sad, but don't worry Visage will make you stronger than you would hardly dream!” One of the goonies chuckled.

He is powerless to stop them even his protective bubbles won't do much against the energy coming from the rods.

Why did he not get Krystal's help? Now he would never see her again he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her. She will be devastated when she finds out he disappeared. 

Suddenly they hit a button on the rods then ropes came out of the ends and wrapped around him. Nothing happened for a moment then a blinding pain exploded out of the ropes, it took all of his energy to stay conscious.

Signing inwardly when he didn't hear the Skitty in pain, she must have wiggled away while he was distracting them. At least something good came out of this day. 

As he could feel his eyes drooping and his muscles collapsing from the pain his last thought were of Krystal and her family before darkness took him.


	8. P8

The small frog slowly opened his eyes then jolted upwards, all of his muscles ached he could barely sit up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, when it did he could tell he was not outside anymore.

He was in a small dark, musty room with no windows when he looked ahead he saw that he was trapped inside by metal bars, even his small frame couldn't fit in between them. 

What happened? Where was he?

It seems like his questions will be answered, he heard a loud bang coming down a long hallway it sounded like a big heavy door opened and closed. He tried seeing down the hallway but his eyes still wasn't used to this much darkness.

Eventually a human came into his vision, an old man with a cane, hobbled forward peering straight at him.

Gulping at that stare, he definitely didn't seem friendly. 

“So this is the new specimen we have here.” His voice stern, forceful, it surprised him. He wasn't expecting the human's voice to sound like that.

When the human started talking he heard voices coming from the dark hallway, is there more pokemon here?

The human came right up to the bars to peer down at the frighten Froakie and smiled, “You are so innocent I can't wait to break you and see how you tick.”

He than brought out keys from his pocket that jingled when they meet something next to the bars on the wall. Then slowly the human opened a section of the bars open, he stepped inside stopping beside Waterhop peering down at him.

Forcefully he leaned down and grabbed his arm, with no expression at all he grabbed something from his pocket. It was a black round ring with some blinking lights surrounding it, Waterhop tried to get the human to let go of him, he is not going to be tagged like the horror stories he has heard before, at least not without a fight.

He tried puffing up his bubbles on his back making sure it can't get around his neck. The human did not care however and strapped the collar around his neck even with the bubbles up.

With that the human got up with no emotion on his face and walked toward the bars to open it.

“Why are you doing this?” Waterhop exclaimed.

The man turned on his heel facing Waterhop at the eye, “I am doing this because I am curious to how pokemon function. Do they have emotion? Do they have souls? We have no idea.”

He closed the bars behind him taking the keys from his pocket again to the wall, “I will find out even if it means killing you animals.”

Turning around he strolled through the dark, endless hallway his footsteps echoing against the walls. Waterhop realized that when he was padding through the hallway there was dead silence as if different beings were holding their breaths.


	9. First day.

At some point he must've fallen asleep because he opened his eyes to find a cane being prodded at him rather painfully. As he blinked away sleep the past events came rushing towards him, he hopped away from the cane to glance up. It was the human again he was poking him with his cane through the bars.

“Come on wake up. I want to test you.” 

Waterhop shook his head and backed away from the man. “I don't want to go with you.” 

The man laughed, “It's not like you have a choice in the matter you worthless animal.”

How did the human understand him? Can he actually understand him or was he just guessing?

“I can understand you.” He lifted the cane to the collar around Waterhop`s throat. “It's just a prototype but that device lets us understand you monsters. So it would be easier to test your kind.”

The man took out the set of keys again and brought it to the wall. “I`m done talking now. You're coming with me even if you like it or not.”

“No, I'm not!” Waterhop shouted. He is never going to cooperate with this man even if it means the man will have to kill him first.

As the bars on the side opened the man stepped inside and within a few steps were at Waterhop`s side, peering down at him.

“I`m not going with you!” He shouted again at the man. 

But he didn't care he kneeled down to grab Waterhop`s arm and started dragging him to the open bars. Of course Waterhop tried getting out of his grip, he tried using an attack at his hand. 

The man flinched at the pain then growled he brought out something else from his other pocket, a small device. “Fine if you want to be like that.” Then he pressed a button on it.

Suddenly explosive pain erupted from the collar, he fell to his knees unable to handle the sudden pain. Now that he couldn't fight back the man pulled him along the hallway. As he was dragged he glanced around them, he saw multiple cages all were too dark to see inside but he could occasionally see sets of glassy eyes staring back as they passed. There was more pokemon here!


End file.
